


No One But You

by RonRos47



Category: Roswell (TV 1999)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:15:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29822721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47
Summary: Michael's words, "I never wanted anyone else, I still don't," was said in the finale of S3 of the show.  It always bugged me that he said those words to Maria so I changed it to make it 'better' for us Cliffhangers.
Relationships: Isabel Evans/Michael Guerin





	No One But You

“She was my first did you know that? We were together before you were born and we’ll be together when you’re nothing but bones,” Michael said as he held Jesse up on the wall with his powers.

Before anything more could be said, suddenly the door opened and the gang was there that included Max, Isabel, and Maria. It was clear to all of them that they had heard what Michael was saying since the shouting had been so loud.

“Michael,” Isabel said as she rushed in front of him, “Let him go.”

“Figures you would protect him,” said Michael, “it’s never me is it? It’s always someone else.”

“Enough,” said Max. 

Michael turned back to Jesse. He wasn’t about to hurt Isabel, he could never do that but Jesse didn’t matter to him. 

“Not until I finish this,” said Michael.

Max reached out his hand and used his powers tossing Michael a few feet in the air where he landed behind the couch. Jesse fell to the ground. Isabel wasn’t sure who to go to first, Jesse or Michael. In that moment as much as she wanted to go to Jesse to make sure he was okay she found herself going instinctively to Michael. He had been kind of right, she rarely put him first and right now she felt the need to do that. 

Since Isabel went to Michael, Max went to go make sure Jesse was okay. Maria went to Michael’s side too.

“Isabel,” said Jesse, “what are you doing?”

“Checking on Michael,” she replied, “what does it look like.” She looked down at Michael and called his name several times.

“Figures,” said Jesse, “I mean he’s one of your kind, right?”

“Jesse stop!” said Isabel, “we are not doing this now. Jesus Max, how hard did you hit him?”

Maria was calling out Michael’s name as well. “Why is he not waking up?” Maria asked.

Isabel shook her head, “I don’t know. Come on help me get him to the bed.”

Jesse looked in shock, “You can’t be serious.”

“He’s hurt, Jesse, I’m not just going to leave him on the couch. Can’t you be human and show some compassion?”

“I don’t know and since when do you care about being human?”

Isabel took a deep breath. She really did not want to do this with him right now so she ignored him as Max and Maria came over to help.

Holding his hand while she sat on the side of the bed, she watched as Michael lay still. “You’re an idiot you know that?” she said to him. 

After about an hour later Michael still had not woken up. Jesse had not left and Maria came into the room where Isabel was still in her same spot. That was a rarely talked about thing among them, the fact that they didn’t really need to sleep.

“Isabel,” said Maria, “Jesse wants to talk.”

Isabel looked at her with surprise, “He’s still here?”

“Yeah.”

“Don’t worry, he’ll be okay. It’s not like I’m going to kill him or anything or maybe I will considering how stupid this all is.”

“Not funny,” Isabel said to her. She turned to Michael, “I’m not going anywhere,” she said to him.

Reluctantly she stood up, looked at Michael one last time and then left the room.

With her gone Maria looked at him and said, “is it just me or is this a sense of déjà vu?” she said as she walked over and took a seat.

Max was standing out in the corner of the living room, “How is he?” he asked.

“The same,” Isabel replied. Max nodded, “you should go see him.”

“I doubt he wants to see me, Isabel, I mean should he wake up.”

Isabel just nodded to him. Jesse was over in the kitchen with a scotch in hand. Usually the only thing he would drink was beer. She couldn’t blame him for wanting something stronger.

“Okay,” said Isabel, “let’s hear it,” she said as she walked over towards him.

Jesse swirled the glass, “I’ve got nothing to say.”

“And yet you’re still here, why?”

“I don’t know,” he said as he looked up at her. “I mean I’m angry at you for not telling me the truth and I’m still freaked out that you aren’t human.”

“Half human.”

“Whatever and you want to know the worst part, I even hate Michael. You can’t tell me that part wasn’t true.”

“I don’t know what part you’re talking about.”

Jesse placed his glass on the counter, “Damn it, Isabel, you know exactly the part I’m talking about! I know you heard what he said and I’m pretty sure since he was so loud that anyone could hear on the other side of the door. Is it true, were you and he together before and before I was born, what the hell does that even mean?”

Isabel took a deep breath, “Don’t make me do this.”

From the corner Max looked over. Like the rest of them he had heard Michael’s words too. It was something they had never discussed before because they had all just let it go and tried to forget about it but it was never really forgotten. 

Max turned away and decided to look out the window. He could have easily left but he wanted to be there for Michael and for his sister especially given everything that had happened.

“Don’t make you do what,” asked Jesse, “admit to the fact that the two of you were together?”

“We weren’t okay.”

“Great another lie.”

“Fine okay, I’m lying! Jesse, it was a long time ago, okay, it doesn’t matter.”

“How long?”

“I don’t know, a life time ago. Before we were sent to Earth we had different lives. Yes, Michael and I were together but that doesn’t matter, alright?”

“To him it clearly does.”

Isabel didn’t know what to say to that. Maybe Jesse was right, maybe it did matter. Afterall Michael wouldn’t have said it if it didn’t mean anything, right?

“He’s confused,” Isabel said.

“He didn’t seem confused to me despite how angry he got.”

“Jesse, what more can I tell you? We were never together in this life. Maybe two split seconds we thought about it but nothing ever happened. I married you, I love you.”

“Well I don’t love you, Isabel, not anymore. And whatever this weird thing is you have with Michael, you should probably figure it out.”

“Jesse come on. There is nothing to figure out!”

“Look, I swear I’ll keep your secret. It will be as if I never met you but I can’t do this, Isabel. I just can’t. I mean I wanted kids with you but not if they’re going to be some kind of…”

“Freak?”

“I didn’t say that.”

“You didn’t have to.”

“I’m gonna go. I’ll pick up the rest of my things in the morning.”

“Jesse, don’t.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow or maybe I won’t.”

With that Jesse walked over to the door, he ignored Max who had heard the whole conversation. He walked over to his sister.

“You okay?”

“What do you think?”

Max didn’t have to say a word as he brought her in for a hug.

“Hey guys,” said Maria, “I’m going to go.”

The siblings released from each other.

“Damn it,” said Isabel. “How much of that did you hear?”

Maria crossed her arms, “all of it. I mean even I heard what he said to Jesse just as we got here. I don’t get it, I thought whatever that weird thing between you two was over. We all just want to pretend that the relationship you and Michael have doesn’t exist but we can’t.”

“There is no relationship between me and Michael,” said Isabel, “why can’t people understand that?”

“Whatever.” Maria looked at Max, “whatever this is, it’s like you and Tess right? The Pod Squad who has to fulfill some kind of destiny crap.”

“Look,” said Isabel, “this has nothing to do with destiny and it certainly has nothing to do with us.”

“That’s where you’re wrong. It has everything to do with you two. If it didn’t Michael wouldn’t have said what he said.”

“He wasn’t in his right frame of mind.”

“Doesn’t matter. We’ll remember what he said and there’s no letting that go.” Maria took a deep breath, “Look he’s still asleep but I shouldn’t be here. I’m pretty sure this has become an alien thing only situation now.”

“Maria,” Isabel said as her semi-friend was going to the door.

“I hope he’s okay,” she said more to Isabel than to Max. With that she left the apartment too.

Isabel turned and looked at Max, “well this is just great isn’t it?” Isabel walked over and took a seat on the couch and Max took a seat next to her. “God,” she said, “why did he have to screw everything up?”

“I’m sure he didn’t mean any of those things.”

“Oh come on, Max. He might not remember what happened if he wakes up but we all know he meant it. And it’s like Maria said, if he doesn’t remember we all know it so there is no going back.”

“So what are you going to do?”

“Ignore it for one.”

“Isabel, I don’t think you can.”

“Why? I mean since when have you even cared about this?”

“Maybe I haven’t. None of us have, not really. We’ve all just tried to make it so it doesn’t exist. We can’t do that anymore, Iz. Not after tonight. I don’t know, maybe it’s time for you guys to face what’s really going on.”

“Look, there is nothing going on. I had that pregnancy scare okay, that was a long time ago. And maybe we considered it a second time at my eighteenth birthday. And yes maybe there was something at my wedding.”

“There was something at the wedding?”

Isabel shook her head, “it’s complicated. The point is we let it go just like everyone else. There can’t be something between me and Michael, okay there just can’t be.”

“So what if there is? Don’t you think you guys should figure it out? Look I’ll support you no matter what happens, okay?”

“And what I’m afraid of it?”

“I was afraid of what happened with Tess too but that doesn’t mean it’s destiny controlling us. It’s our choice, Isabel. It’s okay to choose Michael if that’s who you really want to be with.”

Isabel took a deep breath. She sat in silence for a couple of seconds before getting up and saying, “I should go check on Michael.”

“Do you want me to come with you?”

“No I think I’ll be alright.”

“Okay. Isabel, I’m not going anywhere. I’ll be her as long as you need.”

Isabel smiled at her brother, “Thanks, Max.”

*****

As Isabel sat on the bed next to Michael she watched as he was still out.

“I uh,” said Isabel, “I remember when we were kids and my parents picked us up from the orphanage. The three of us were off to the side together. We couldn’t really speak at the time, we didn’t know anyone there, it was just us. When my parents picked us up I thought we would all be together. I hated that they didn’t bring you with us. Max would cry in his bed all night because he wanted to go home wherever that was but I would cry every night because of you. I’ve always needed you, Michael, and even now I still do. I can’t imagine my life without you in it okay, I just can’t.

Isabel leaned over and placed and placed her hand and her head softly on Michael’s. It took a few seconds when Max came into the room just as it happened.

“Isabel,” said Max.

Isabel looked at him and Max nodded. There suddenly as Isabel and Max were watching Michael’s hand it began to glow. They both started to realize what was happening. Isabel was healing him but how was that possible? Max was the only one to know of that had healing powers.

Slowly Michael stirred and just as slowly he began to open his eyes.

“I need you too, Isabel,” he said weakly to her.

Isabel wiped her tears and smiled as Max stood in awe.

“I screwed up big time didn’t I?” he said.

“It really wasn’t your fault,” said Max.

“I wasn’t talking about that, Maxwell.” He focused his attention on Isabel, “I mean about us.”

“What are you talking about,” asked Isabel.

“I think we all know.”

Isabel nodded. Michael was still weak and she wasn’t ready to go there with him. She was drained enough as it was after her arguments with Jesse and Maria. She couldn’t do it with Michael right now too.

Again Isabel wiped away some tears. “I um,” she said, “I should go.”

Michael tried to sit up in the bed. “Isabel,” he said.

“You can stay, I’ll just stay at my parents,” she said walking to the door. “I’m just glad you’re okay.”

“Iz.”

“I’ll see you later,” was all she said. Before Michael could get in another word she left the room. Once she was outside of the apartment she leaned against the wall and tears began to stream. She covered her mouth so no one could hear her. Taking a deep breath she did her best to gather herself and then left.

*****

“Okay,” said Liz as it was early in the morning and she and Maria were in a both at the Crashdown. “What’s wrong?”

“Why do you think something’s wrong?”

“Maria, we’re having milkshakes at two in the morning and the more whipped cream you add the more it’s going to topple over like the Eifel Tower.”

Maria put the whipped cream aside. “Michael’s in love with Isabel,” she blurted out.

“I’m sorry what?”

“And I don’t mean love like that sibling love that we always thought. I mean full on I love you and want to make babies with you.” Maria stopped at the irony of her words. “Although given what happened last year I guess that makes it true.”

“Wait, what happened last year?”

“Oh right. I forgot I never told you. I overheard Michael and Isabel talking about being together and there being something about a baby. Isabel thought she was pregnant or something and Michael wanted to be there for her.”

“And I’m only hearing about this now! Maria, come on, I’m your best friend. You should have told me.”

“I know, I know. It’s just like I figured there was no point because I thought it would go away and that would be the end of it especially once Michael told me that the baby was a false alarm.”

“Still, you should have told me.”

“I know and I’m sorry about that, I really am.”

“So what makes you think he’s in love with her this time around?”

“Because I heard him tonight or I guess it was last night, whatever. The point is Michael was about to kill Jesse and he said some things.”  
“What kinds of things?”

“Like Isabel being his first and about him and Isabel being together when Jesse was nothing but bones. And considering that Michael was on the verge of killing Jesse I’m pretty sure that was pretty soon.”

“Ouch.”  
“Yeah.” Maria shook her head, “I don’t know how you did it, Liz.”

“Did what?”

“Handle this whole destiny thing. I mean Max got together with Tess because it was like they were supposed to and so they gravitated towards it. With Michael and Isabel, we’ve always tried to convince ourselves like it wasn’t there, you know? We just figured that we could move on as if nothing was happening. It’s like we can ignore it but they’re destined to be each other, right? What if it’s there turn? What if Michael and Isabel are gravitating towards something we’ve always tried to bury?”

“Okay Maria, first of all we don’t know that they’re gravitating towards anything. For all we known it can go back to being nothing.”

“I don’t think so this time. This time it felt real.”

“Let’s say maybe it is. Is it really our business? What happened between Max and Tess…yeah it hurt, it hurt like hell but there was nothing I could do about it. I could have gotten back together with him but I was the one who chose to walk away because I knew he had that destiny thing. It wasn’t really my place to interfere as hard as I wanted to, as hard as I kind of tried. This sucks, I get it, believe me I do.”

“So what do I do?”

“You’re going to have to let him go and let them figure it out for themselves.”

Maria took a deep breath and sighed. Could she really do that? Could she let go of the one guy that she had always had a thing for? The one guy she had come to love. And she had tried so hard not to love him but it was one of those things. Maybe it was a human’s job to fall for an alien after all, Liz had fallen for Max and Alex had fallen for Isabel. Then there was the part that they were half human so it was easy to forget they were aliens some times. At the same time Max and Tess had gotten close because they had once been husband and wife in that other life but no it wasn’t the same was it? This was Earth, they had lives here and their alien lives seemed like so far away. 

Still despite all of what she was coming to see it was becoming evident that Michael and Isabel were headed towards something. It didn’t matter if she had an on-again, off-again relationship with him. It didn’t matter if Isabel was married to Jesse, and from what she could tell that would be ending soon. What was happening was a truth she and the others had been trying so hard to avoid. Often times it was as if it didn’t exist at all. Yet now Michael’s words, words he had said that basically confessed he was meant to be with Isabel…now it was bringing up what happened last year all up again.

She was afraid. Could she really picture the two of them together? Could she really picture them having a family of their own some day? Would it even matter? The biggest question of all was could she let him go? 

There were so many thoughts and so many questions that it made Maria’s brain hurt. Maybe Liz was right, maybe in the end there was nothing she could do.

*****

“So I’m guessing Michael’s feeling better,” Jesse said when he found Isabel in the apartment the next day.

Isabel crossed her arms, “Yeah, yeah he is.”

“That’s good.” 

The two of them stayed in silence for a moment. 

“Is he still here,” Jesse asked.

“No of course he’s not. He left early this morning.”

Jesse nodded. “Guess I should get my stuff then.”

“You can’t be serious.”

“Did you not think I was serious last night?”

“I was hoping this could all blow over.”

“I can’t just let it blow over, Isabel. You’re not human!”

“I’m half human.”

“That doesn’t matter. Now all I see is something else, someone else. I don’t see the woman I married.”

“Jesse.”

“And now I’ve come to find you’re having some kind of weird love affair that I didn’t even know was there.”

“What love affair? Jesse Michael doesn’t mean anything to me, at least not in the way you think okay? What happened between us was a long time ago, like another lifetime.”

“Then why did he bring it up?”

“I don’t know.”

“He has feelings for you, Isabel! Whether you want to admit it to yourself it’s true. Regardless of what you are, human or not, or whatever, I can’t be someone who isn’t honest with me or faithful for that matter.”

“Faithful, Jesse I haven’t been cheating on you. Why don’t you get that? Why doesn’t anyone get that- my brother, Maria and odds are now Liz.”

“Because we all see it. It’s obvious now. I didn’t even know you and Michael were together.”

“We’re not.”

“And now that I know you two have history I can’t just get passed that.”

“Jesse, please, we can make this work. Just give me a chance. If it makes you feel better just forget about all of it- about what I am, about how I…” Isabel was about to say ‘feel’ but she stopped herself. “About how there used to be something between me and Michael on some other planet.”

“I can’t let it go, Isabel, and even if I wanted to it would all still be a lie. I can’t live in someone’s lie and have it become my own. You’re so used to lying to everyone, Isabel, it must be second nature to you but I never do, I never have. I’m not about to start now.” Jesse held up a manila envelope that had been in his hand since he got to the apartment.

Isabel wanted to continue arguing with Jesse, talk to him. Instead all she noticed now was the envelope.

“What’s um,” Isabel said fearing what could be in it. “What’s that?”

“Divorce papers,” said Jesse as he tossed it on the living room table.

“You can’t be serious.”

“I drew them up this morning. I figured it was better to get this over with now.”

“You can’t expect me to sign those.”

“I gave the reason for being irreconcilable differences. I don’t need any other reason. I’ve already started looking into another job, probably out east somewhere. I’ve already put in my two week notice with your dad.”

“Geeze, you really want to get that far away from me, don’t you?”

“I want a fresh start, Isabel.”

“Yeah, over two thousand miles away.”

“Isabel please, just sign them. Don’t make me beg. This is hard enough as it is and I just want to get it over with.”

“Clearly. Jesse, we can make this work. If you can just give it a chance, we can…”

“I don’t want to give it a chance. This is not the kind of life I want. I deserve to be happy with someone I can trust, someone more…”

“Human?”

Jesse didn’t answer on that part. 

Isabel looked down at the envelope. Could it really be over? They hadn’t even been married for a year. It was ending before it had even really started. They could make it work. Isabel wanted to at least try. Despite being an alien and despite Jesse wanting to a normal life with a normal human, she wanted that just as much. 

Was it really with him though? No, no that idea was preposterous. She wanted Jesse but now after what happened last night the idea of being with Michael was starting to become a seed that was beginning to grow after having been planted. Could she really be with Michael?

Yes they had been together in a life and yes even in this life she had pictured being with him, at which had once scared her, but now that was starting to change. Was there any reason to be afraid, really? Would it really be such a bad thing if she and Michael gave it a chance?  
No, she belonged with Jesse. She had free will and she wanted to be with him. Despite having free will however now that being with Michael seemed like an actual possibility maybe it wouldn’t be such a bad thing especially now since Jesse was clearly intent on ending it between the two of them. He was maybe taking a choice away from her but at the same time he was also giving her the choice to decide if what she wanted, what she really wanted, was to be with Michael or she didn’t have to be. It was as simple as that. And it was a decision that didn’t involve Jesse.

Isabel sighed. “Got a pen?” she asked knowing there was no winning on this. Whether she wanted it to or not this was ending so there was no point in fighting it as much as she wanted to.

“Yeah,” Jesse said pulling out a pen from his back pocket.

Isabel opened the envelope, pulled out the papers and reluctantly signed them.

“Thank you,” Jesse said.

Isabel crossed her arms. “Yeah.”

“I’ll um, I’ll come by later this afternoon to pack up my stuff.”

“Sure.” Jesse took the papers and walked to the door. “Hey Jesse, you were right. You deserve to be with someone more like you, more human. I’m just sorry I wasn’t enough.”

He nodded, “Yeah, me too.”

With that Jesse left the apartment. Isabel wanted to just stand there and cry but she wasn’t sure she could. Her emotions were all over the place. She wanted to cry, she wanted to be angry. She didn’t know what she wanted to feel. 

Touching the ring on her finger she had completely forgotten to give it back to him. No big deal, she would just leave it on the counter for him along with a note so he would see it. Reluctantly she took the ring off and did just that.

*****

Later in the evening Max and Isabel had arrived at their parents house where their mom had called them over for dinner. 

“Well,” said Diane, “this is nice isn’t it? We don't have dinner as a family anymore.”

Max and his parents were still on the outs a bit but they were doing their best to reconcile their relationships.

“Yeah, nice,” said Isabel.

“Yeah,” said Max.

“I’m just sorry Jesse couldn’t make it tonight,” Diane said.

Isabel glanced at her brother. She hadn’t even gotten around to telling him what had happened this morning. He knew that she and Michael had been going through something that involved each other but he didn’t know the rest of it.

“Oh,” said Philip, “didn’t I tell you, Jesse put in his two-week notice this morning.”

Diane looked at her daughter, “Did he get another job or something?”

“Or something.”

“Isabel,” Diane said feeling a little worried. “Are you okay? You’ve been silent tonight.”

“I’m fine, really.”

“You don’t seem fine.”

Isabel sighed. Her mom clearly wasn’t going to let whatever was going on go.

“Jesse and I are getting a divorce.”

“You’re what?” Diane said as she looked at her husband and then back at Isabel.

“I signed the papers this morning.”

“Max,” said Philip, “did you know about this?”

“No,” he answered easily. “I mean I kind of figured there might be something going on but I didn’t know about this.”

“That’s because I didn’t tell him,” said Isabel. 

“Honey,” said Diane, “you’re eighteen. You can’t be divorced at eighteen.”

Isabel’s dad shook his head. “You know, we knew it. We knew it wouldn’t last.”

“Dad,” said Isabel.

“Philip,” said her mom.

“Well it’s true,” he replied. “We just knew you were too young to get married.”

“It wouldn’t have mattered,” Isabel said to him, “my birthday’s in a few months anyway.”

Philip looked at his daughter, “that’s not the point, Isabel. You were too young to get married in the first place.”

Diane sighed. “What happened?”

Isabel turned to look at her brother and then down at her empty plate. “We were just two completely different people, that’s all. He wanted certain things, he wanted me to be something I wasn’t.”

“Like what?” asked Philip.

Isabel shook her head, “It doesn’t matter anymore.” Isabel looked up at her parents, “look it doesn’t even matter okay? It’s over.”

She tossed her fork down forcefully and then stood up and then began to walk towards the door.

“Isabel,” said Philip.

Max moved his chair back. “I got it,” he said.

Isabel put up a hand. “Max, don’t,” she said to him. “I just really need to be alone right now.”

*****

The following afternoon Michael found Maria walking in the hallway at school.

“Hey,” said Michael.

Maria looked at him for a moment and then walked past him.

“Are you mad at me or something?”

“No of course not,” Maria said sarcastically, “what the hell would I even be mad about?”

“You tell me. You’ve practically been avoiding me all day.”

Maria stopped to turn and look at him. “I know what’s going on between you and Isabel.”

“What do you mean? Nothing’s going on between me and Isabel.”

“Are you sure about that?”

“Maria, what is going on with you?”

“I heard you last night, Michael! When you were talking to Jesse you were talking about Isabel not me.”

Michael placed his hands in his pockets. “You heard all that hu?”

“I’m actually surprised you remember.”

“Yeah. Listen, there is nothing going on between me and Isabel.”

“Are you sure about that?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“You tell me. I mean from the heated conversation Isabel had with Jesse the other night and the heated conversation I had with her it seemed pretty clear there was or is something going on between the two of you.”

“Well there isn’t.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“Believe whatever the hell you want, I don’t freakin’ care.”

Maria just shook her head, “I don’t have anything more to say to you,” she said as she started to walk away.

“Come on.” 

“Come on,” Maria said as she stopped to look at him, “come on what? You and Isabel belong together. You know we all try to ignore it but we can’t. I can’t anymore okay it’s too hard and frankly I don’t want to either. 

“Isabel and I don’t belong together.”

“Sure you do and after last night I think you know it.”

“It doesn’t even matter. Free will and all of that crap remember?”

“Let me ask you a question, Michael, had Isabel not married Jesse, would that have given you a reason to try things out with her?”

“Why would you ask that stupid question?”

“Because from where I stand you were going to kill him last night which meant he would have been nothing but bones which would have given you a reason to be with her.”

“Then you’re standing in the wrong spot.”

“Doubtful.”

“Not from where I see it.”

“Oh yeah, then why are they getting a divorce?”

“They’re what?”

“Yeah, Isabel and Jesse got a divorce.” She shrugged. “Now’s your chance. Look, you and me, we’re done. We’re not getting back together. Hell don’t even talk to me because I am so done talking to you.”

Michael no longer knew what to say. He wanted to almost grovel for Maria to give him another chance but he knew she was right. Had he killed Jesse that night then it would have given him a chance with Isabel. He hadn’t realized that’s what he wanted most. It was why he didn’t want her to get married and it was why he had tried to be supportive at the wedding. He just didn’t want to see Isabel with another guy simple as that. 

Then after the whole thing with Kivar in La Jolla it had been him to remember Kivar’s betrayal to her. Not Max. Between the two of them why had he remembered and not the king? The answer was simple, because he had been there with Isabel. He knew that, he remembered. He was about to stop Isabel from betraying him and the others but Kivar’s hold on her was too strong, almost as if he were controlling her and it was something she couldn’t escape from. Then when he betrayed her Isabel had been free of him and regretted what had happened. Kivar saw that and he saw how powerful the love was that he and Isabel had for each other that he killed them on the spot as a way of if Isabel could not be with him then she would sure as hell die in the presence of the man she had been engaged to, of Michael and then he killed Michael shortly after. Two lovers together even in death.

“I’m sorry,” Michael said to Maria.

“Yeah, whatever.”

Maria turned and walked away one final time, not looking back.

*****

Isabel turned to look behind her as Michael was coming up. This was the second night she had been walking alone in the park late in the night.

Isabel shook her head, “You are the last person I want to talk to,” she said to him.

“Yeah,” said Michael, “I’ve been getting that a lot today.”

“And by a lot you just mean Maria right?”

“Is it that obvious?”

“Not really but after what happened a few nights ago it was kind of implied.”

“Right.”

“Figures she would tell you about what happened between us.”

“Seriously, Michael, I don’t want to do this.”

“You haven’t since that night. It’s been days, Isabel. Can’t you at least give me a chance?”

Isabel stopped walking so Michael did too.

“A chance for what? You told Jesse that we were together when we’re not.”

“Technically we were.”

“That’s not the point. You told him also that we would be together after you killed him.”

“But I didn’t kill him.”

“You almost did. And then what do you think would have happened, that we would magically end up together?”

“No of course not.”

“Oh really? Then why even say it, if you didn’t think there was a possibility?”

“I don’t know alright!”

“Well I think I do. I think that what you said has been there all along. You’ve wanted us to be together. I mean since when?”

“What do you think?”

“What do I think? You’re talking about the night of those dreams aren’t you?” Michael shrugged. “Michael they were just dreams. Nothing happened. I didn’t get pregnant, none of it.”

“They were more than just dreams, Isabel, and we both know it.”

“Why are you doing this?”

“Maybe because, I don’t know, maybe because I’m sick of trying to deny it anymore. Isabel, we have tried so hard to pretend there is nothing between us but where has that gotten us? It’s got you stuck in marriage where you had to lie about who you really are and it’s got me dancing around this stupid relationship with Maria.”

“Yeah because it’s what we both decided on.”

“Okay sure but what if it’s not enough anymore? Look, Iz, I know you got a divorce. Kind of fast if you ask me but maybe it was a good thing.”

Isabel crossed her arms. “How did you know about that?”

“I heard it from Maria.”

“She knows, how?”

“Well after the argument you two had I’m pretty sure it was an obvious sign for her. I’m sorry.”

Isabel rolled her eyes. “Yeah I bet you are. You weren’t for my relationship with him from the beginning and now all of this has happened, it’s like you never wanted me to marry him.”

“What if I didn’t?”

“You so did not just say that to me right now.”

“You brought that up, not me. Let me ask you a question, did you love him?”

“What kind of stupid question is that of course I loved him.”

“But it wasn’t enough was it? I mean if it were you wouldn’t have lied to him. You’ve never needed permission from Max or from me and yet you chose to keep the secret anyways.”

“Yeah because it was important.”

“Of course it is but you didn’t trust him enough otherwise you would have let him in.”

“Well I guess none of it matters now does it? I mean it’s over between me and him so you and Max got exactly what you wanted.”

“Not really.”

Isabel knew what Michael meant. “Okay, we’re done. Goodnight, Michael.”

“Look I probably screwed up, okay, I get that but I’m not going to stand here and regret something that I wouldn’t take back. Not for a second. Guess I’ll see you around, Isabel.” 

Michael took a few steps back and Isabel watched as he walked away. She had been the one who wanted to storm off first but he left before she could. Once he was gone Isabel looked up at the street lamp and waved her hand on it causing the bulb to burst. 

*****

Three days had come to pass after Isabel and Michael’s heated conversation in the park. It seemed like everyone was avoiding each other. Maria wasn’t talking to Michael or to Isabel and Isabel wasn’t talking to Maria or to Michael either. The tensions could be felt easily. The wheelhouse was also circling regarding Isabel’s fast divorce. It had only taken Jesse a day to file the paperwork, one of the upsides to being a lawyer so the rumor mills circled quickly as to why it had ended. Not that Isabel paid much attention to gossip. Still she couldn’t help but feel like a pariah around Roswell as if being an alien wasn’t bad enough on that front.

Isabel had kept the apartment. It was easier staying there than at her parents who were concerned and constantly on the lookout to ask questions she just could not answer. Plus she felt like a disappointment to them. She could feel the looks they gave her, the “I-told-you-so’s” without the directness of those words.

The only person that she had on her side was her brother. She was grateful for Max but she also knew the complicated position she was in. He was okay with her divorce, of course he would be, but he also understood her situation maybe because he had been through it before. The whole Max/Liz/Tess triangle was at times nauseating but at least Max could empathize. He was the only one who knew what it was really like because he had been on her end of things. 

There was just one thing though, it wasn’t some twisted love triangle but rather a love square. No, no the word ‘love’ had to be thrown out of the equation. She didn’t love Michael, right? At least she wasn’t supposed to, at least not in the way that would make any sense. But wasn’t that what love was? Something that really had no definition other than a simple feeling, one that often times did not make any bit of sense but you could feel it anyways, gravitated towards it as if by some kind of force and hunger? Was that what this was? 

No, no it had nothing to do with destiny, that was the furthest thing from Isabel’s mind. She had chosen Jesse but he in turn had chosen to end it. All because of a choice that Michael had made by saying how the two of them belonged together. Everything was about choices however with each choice led to a series of specific outcomes, one destiny or maybe more depending on the path that was taken. 

Then why did Isabel find herself here now? Isabel walked around in the cave. The pods were all but withered with age, their callused skins peeling off and then there was the granolith chamber, nothing but an empty shell of the ship that was supposed to take them home.

Isabel thought back to that moment, the moment they had wanted to say goodbye and go back to the planet they were originally from. She could still remember that Max was her home but that there was something wrong in saying goodbye to Michael. She loved him and she wasn’t ready to let him go but at the same time she wasn’t about to make him choose. Another choice.

There it was though, that ‘love’ word. Isabel shook her head. How long had she loved him, she did not know. Maybe it was like Michael had said, that they were together before Jesse, or anyone for that matter, was born, and that they would be together after. Maybe that’s what love truly was- knowing your soulmate to the point where it felt like no one else could come between them no matter what choices they made. No it wasn’t destiny in a sense but it might as well have been but destiny on their terms and no one else’s.

Isabel sighed. “I love him,” Isabel said to the empty chamber. She looked upward as if to talk to the mother whose image was beginning to fade in her mind. “I have so many questions. You sent us to be together, you didn’t want us to be alone when we got here. I get that now, and I love him, god I love him more than I actually thought I did but why make it so complicated?”

“Because we’re half human,” Michael said as he came over to her. “I’m pretty sure complicated comes with the territory where that’s concerned.”

“How long have you been there?”

“Just a little while. I was outside. I kind of figured this was like church for you or something.”

“I don’t go to church.”

“You know what I mean.”

“So then you heard…”

Michael smiled. “Yeah that part, yeah I heard it.”

“Perfect.”

“Guess we can call it even,” Michael said to her.

“Fair enough.”

“If it counts for anything, it’s always been you, Isabel. I never wanted anyone else, I still don’t.”

“What about Maria?”

“Sure I cared for her but I could never let her in, not really. You’re the only one who has ever mattered. You’re the only one who has ever seen me. Look I’ll understand if this is too weird for you and we don’t have to go forward or whatever. I just, after everything we’ve been through, I just figured I would put it out there.”

Isabel shook her head and smiled and wiped at some tears that were beginning to form, “No it’s um…it’s okay. I’m glad you did.”

“You are?”

“Yeah. I know this whole thing is messed up between us but I want to give things a try, Michael. The truth is, you’re the only one who as ever seen me too. I mean look what I did to Jesse. You and Max were right I shouldn’t have brought him into this. I thought I could be one hundred percent human but the only person who has ever made me feel whole is you.”

Michael smiled and reached for Isabel’s hand, “So we’re really doing this then?”

Isabel smiled back, “Yeah I guess we are.”

“Then do you mind if I do something?”

Isabel knew where he was going. “You don’t have to ask, Michael.”

The two of them took a step closer to each other and placed their lips on each other’s. It ignited a spark that had always been there but never ignited. With the flame now lit they knew there was no way it would burn out. This is the way things were meant to be, this is what they wanted, destiny be damned. It was their choice and they were choosing each other. Things couldn’t be better than that. Well there was maybe one thing but they were in no rush for it to happen. For now they were happy dating and happy being in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Michael's words, "I never wanted anyone else, I still don't," was said in the finale of S3 of the show. It always bugged me that he said those words to Maria so I changed it to make it 'better' for us Cliffhangers.


End file.
